familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Chiacchio (surname) (.it)
ORIGINE DEL COGNOME: Chiacchio ha un grosso ceppo nel napoletano, soprattutto a Grumo Nevano, ma anche a Frattamaggiore, Casandrino e Cardito e nel casertano a Carinaro, Sant’Arpino, Orta di Atella, Teano presenta anche un ceppo lucano ai confini con il Cilento, a Lauria ed Episcopia nel potentino ed uno a Vasto in Abruzzo, potrebbe essere la trascrizione spagnola del cognome Ciaccio, diffuso soprattutto nel meridione d'Italia dove la dominazione spagnola è durata secoli. Si tratta di un soprannome derivato da caratteristica fisica che significa balbuziente. La famiglia Chiacchio a Frattamaggiore era annoverata tra le famiglie nobili. MAGGIORI COMUNI DI DIFFUSIONE: *115 GRUMO NEVANO (NA) *59 LAURIA (PZ) *39 TEANO (CE) *35 VASTO (CH) *26 FRATTAMAGGIORE (NA) *26 NAPOLI (NA) *23 EPISCOPIA (PZ) *16 ROMA (RM) *15 SANT'ARPINO (CE) *14 CARINARO (CE) *14 MADDALONI (CE) *11 CASANDRINO (NA) *11 ORTA DI ATELLA (CE) *10 CARDITO (NA) *10 SAPRI (SA) *9 NEMOLI (PZ) *8 LATRONICO (PZ) *8 MARCIANISE (CE) *7 AVERSA (CE) *7 CRISPANO (NA) *7 MILANO (MI) *7 POTENZA (PZ) *7 SPARANISE (CE) *6 CASERTA (CE) *6 CASTELLAMMARE DI STABIA (NA) *6 GUIDONIA MONTECELIO (RM) *6 MELFI (PZ) *6 PASTORANO (CE) *6 TEVEROLA (CE) *5 ARZANO (NA) *5 BOLOGNA (BO) *5 CAPUA (CE) *5 CASTELLUCCIO INFERIORE (PZ) *5 FRATTAMINORE (NA) *5 PRATO (PO) *5 ROCCA PRIORA (RM) *5 SAN MARCELLINO (CE) *5 TORINO (TO) *5 VIETRI SUL MARE (SA) *4 ACERRA (NA) *4 CAIVANO (NA) *4 CASORIA (NA) *4 CASAL DI PRINCIPE (CE) *4 GALLO MATESE (CE) *4 GIUGLIANO IN CAMPANIA (NA) *4 GRAGNANO (NA) *4 LEGNANO (MI) *4 MODENA (MO) *4 MOLITERNO (PZ) *4 NOLA (NA) *4 PARMA (PR) *4 PESCOPAGANO (PZ) *4 PIGNATARO MAGGIORE (CE) *4 PISA (PI) *4 POZZILLI (IS) *4 SAN BUONO (CH) *4 SANT'ARCANGELO (PZ) *4 VILLA LITERNO (CE) *4 VILLARICCA (NA) *3 ACCADIA (FG) *3 ARIENZO (CE) *3 CAMPOSANO (NA) *3 CASALNUOVO DI NAPOLI (NA) *3 CECCANO (FR) *3 CUPELLO (CH) *3 EBOLI (SA) *3 FIRENZE (FI) *3 L'AQUILA (AQ) *3 LAGONEGRO (PZ) *3 LAINO BORGO (CS) *3 LATINA (LT) *3 LECCE (LE) *3 MATERA (MT) *3 MONTECOMPATRI (RM) *3 MONTEROTONDO (RM) *3 MONZA (MB) *3 PESCARA (PE) *3 POMIGLIANO D'ARCO (NA) *3 RIONERO IN VULTURE (PZ) *3 ROCCAGLORIOSA (SA) *3 SAN BENEDETTO DEL TRONTO (AP) *3 SANT'ANTIMO (NA) *3 SANTA MARIA CAPUA VETERE (CE) *3 SARZANA (SP) *3 SUCCIVO (CE) *3 VALMONTONE (RM) *3 VICO EQUENSE (NA) *2 APRICENA (FG) *2 ASSISI (PG) *2 ALBANO LAZIALE (RM) *2 BIELLA (BI) *2 BOSCOREALE (NA) *2 BRESCELLO (RE) *2 BUSTO GAROLFO (MI) *2 CASTIGLIONE DEL LAGO (PG) *2 CASTROVILLARI (CS) *2 CESENA (FC) *2 COLLI DEL TRONTO (AP) *2 FIORANO MODENESE (MO) *2 FRANCAVILLA IN SINNI (PZ) *2 LA SPEZIA (SP) *2 LANCIANO (CH) *2 LONATE POZZOLO (VA) *2 MACHERIO (MB) *2 MAGENTA (MI) *2 MARATEA (PZ) *2 MARCELLINA (RM) *2 MARIGLIANO (NA) *2 MEOLO (VE) *2 META (NA) *2 MIGNANO MONTELUNGO (CE) *2 MONDRAGONE (CE) *2 MONTE SAN GIOVANNI CAMPANO (FR) *2 MOTTA DI LIVENZA (TV) *2 NETTUNO (RM) *2 ODERZO (TV) *2 PIACENZA (PC) *2 REGGIO EMILIA (RE) *2 ROCCARASO (AQ) *2 ROTONDA (PZ) *2 SALERNO (SA) *2 SAN GIOVANNI A PIRO (SA) *2 SAN GIORGIO SUL LEGNANO (MI) *2 SAN GIULIANO MILANESE (MI) *2 SANREMO (IM) *2 SASSUOLO (MO) *2 SIENA (SI) *2 SOPRANA (BI) *2 SPIGNO SATURNIA (LT) *2 TERAMO (TE) *2 TRENTOLA DUCENTA (CE) *2 TRIESTE (TS) *2 UTA (CA) *2 VADO LIGURE (SV) *2 VAGLIA (FI) *2 VALDUGGIA (VC) *2 VALSINNI (MT) *2 VILLA GUARDIA (CO) *2 VITULAZIO (CE) *2 ZAGAROLO (RM) Individuals with that surname but no separate page :(List them here; someone can create pages when there's enough detail) Voci correlate :(other relevant pages on Familypedia) Collegamenti esterni :(relevant pages on other sites) * *http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Chiacchio Category:Surname articles